Christmas week Cullen style
by vampiregurl97
Summary: The Cullen children and Bella are helping out in the christmas week at forks dressing up in sexy outfits and having lots of un till the day that leads up to Christmas. Between New Moon and Eclipse
1. Santa's workshop

I could not believe Alice would be so low as to make us do this. Forks were having its annual Christmas week and it included Santa's workshop on Monday, pictures with Santa and his helpers on Tuesday, fun fair with food and crafts on Wednesday, Secret Santa on Thursday, and Talent show on Friday along with the tree lighting. Every day we would have activities like Pony rides, sled rides, ice skating, and all that.

Esme was in charge of the whole process with Carlisle and Alice had sighed us all up to be the helpers. Rose and Emmett were Santa and Mrs. Clause while Edward and I were Santa's helpers, AKA the elves, and Jasper and Alice were the angels.

The twist was that every year they changed the ages of what the events are dedicated to and this year it is for teens and of course children so the costumes weren't the most conservative.

We not only had to run the week, but we had to participate, judge on the talent show, be the closing act of the show, and we had to be in charge of everything along with Esme and Carlisle.

All of the kids from school were going to be there so it will be super embarrassing to do everything. At least I would have the Cullen's with me on this.

I just hopped this week wouldn't be hell!

It was finally Monday so right now I was in the bathroom at the park putting the little elf outfit on with Rose and Alice.

"I actually like the dress" Rose said giggling as she stepped out with Alice and me at the same time.

"I think it could be a bit longer" I mumbled blushing and Alice rolled her eyes.

I looked at Rose and noticed she was wearing candy cane stockings with a little red bow on top, red stilettos, her Santa Claus hat, and her dress was red with a white border on the bottom and top. The dress had the normal black belt in the middle with a little red bow on the top of the dress, but it was really short and sexy and it showed cleavage.

Alice had a plane white dress that barely went under her thighs, it had white fluffy rim on the top and bottom and the top of the dress was heart shaped. The back was open and she had tiny angel wings on her back with a fluffy trim on it too. She decided to wear white see through panties that went to her knees and white stilettos. She also had a hallow on top of her head that was all fluffy.

I had a green dress that was just as small as Alice's but it went up and down on the bottom so it showed more and it also had little bells on each point of the bottom of the dress. It had a black belt like Rose's on the center and the top, thank god, didn't show anything but it was white on top. I had a green Santa hat and pointy ears to match. I wore the same stockings as Rose but in green and my shoes were black stilettos with a close toe.

Rose instantly started curling her blonde hair while Alice put straight extensions on to make her hair go to her shoulders and straight. When they finished they waved my hair and put it in 2 messy pig tails leaving strands of hair out to make it hot.

Then Rose added red sparkly eye shadow, eyeliner, red lipstick, and a bit of blush. Alice had the same thing but with white eye shadow and pink lip stick with gloss on top. Then they put green sparkly eye shadow on me, eyeliner, mascara, green lip gloss, and a tiny bit of blush.

"We are finished right on time" Alice said and we took hands to walk out. When we saw the outside we all started laughing like maniacs at the guys standing there.

Emmett was in the normal Santa Claus suit with stuffing and everything. He also wore white gloves but refused to wear the glasses. Jasper had a simple white shirt pants and shoes and angel wings attached to his back.

Edward was another story, he wore a red button up with long sleeves that also was like the bottom of my dress with bells ad it had a brown belt in the middle with only 2 gold buttons on it. The cuffs and top of the shirt had some green design on it. He wore green pants with red on the bottom and green pointy shoes to match. He also had a green and red Santa hat to end it with the same pointy ears.

"Edward, I love the outfit" I said and we all started laughing while Edward glared.

"Funny, I would say something about yours, but I really do love it" Edward said whispering the last part and I blushed as my heart raced.

"Ok, come on, we have to get in position, remember that it's not only kids but tens too" Alice said and we groaned. all the kids I school would take advantage of this to make their moves.

We went into the workshop that literally was a workshop. It had machines, candy, toys, and presents everywhere, and it was all real, along with the 2 thrones in the middle

"Ok, so we have an exact number of gifts, a little more just in case and candy.

"The kids tell Emmett what they want and he hands then a gift, then Bella or Edward hand them a candy. Bella you hand boys their things and Edward you hand girls" Alice said

Emmett and Rose went to sit down while I stood next to Emmett and Edward next to Rose. Alice went to where people would walk in from and Jasper went to stand by her as we saw a line forming.

At exactly 12 Alice opened the door and I saw the line went all the way around the shop so it was HUGE.

A little girl came in giggling as she sat on Edward's lap while I noticed the dad was staring at Rose, or should I say Mrs. Clause. When we had finished with all the little kids the teens started coming in.

Alice made us be in different positions, I was sitting on Santa's throne hand, Edward was in the same spot on Rose's Alice and Jasper switched sides. She said that it would look abnormal for us to fidget and sit down tiered.

I recognized some of them from school but some I didn't know, but I did notice all of the guys staring at Rose, Alice, and me; even some stared at Jasper and Edward but Emmett was covered in a suit so they couldn't see him.

We all groaned quietly when Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Katie, Angela, and Ben came in together. They looked shocked but doubled over in laughter when they saw us. I guess they couldn't see Alice, Rose, and my costumes yet because we had put on red coats on top to get away from the horny teenagers a while ago.

We looked at each other and took our coats of and that instantly got the laughter to stop.

"If you're not going to behave I'll have to ask you to leave my dear Santa's workshop" I said smiling as I stepped forward. Mike, Tyler, and Eric stared at me, or my body, and they gulped.

"Thank you" I said as I went to sit by Santa. Jessica easily skipped to sit on Emmett's lap and grinned getting to sit there.

"I want an elf for Christmas" she said and I glared at her as she looked at Edward.

I took the toy bag from Edward and handed her a little fake elf to her and she grimaced while I smiled and the Cullen's laughed at her.

"Let me rephrase" she started but I rolled my eyes and stepped in.

"Sorry, but you only get to say 1 present to Santa little girl" I said keeping my elf roll.

"What little girl are you talking about Bella?" she asked and I giggled as I shook my head.

"My name is Bells and this is Santa, Mrs. Clause, and my elf Anthony" I said pointing to Edward who grinned at his middle name.

"And those are Angel and Skippy" I said grinning as I pointed to Alice and Jasper. Jasper glared at us and we chuckled, his costumes name was that so he got the worst and best costume. Edward and I had continently gotten names that were close to our real ones to we were good.

Jessica looked at me as if I had 2 heads but just ignored me as she sat with Emmett again.

"Excuse me little Jessica, but you don't want to make the naughty list do you?" Rose asked and I grinned at her.

"What naughty list?" Jessica asked and I shrugged. I rang the bell that was on a table behind us and we grinned as Carlisle and Esme came in with reindeer antlers and tales.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" Carlisle said taking Jessica as she glared.

"It's a sad day when someone makes the naughty list" I said as I wrote down Jessica's name in the list. There were some kids who had some names in there, mostly for flirting with us.

"Now I hope you kids make the nice list unlike your friend" Emmett said as Lauren went to sit on him.

"I want an angel" she said and Edward grinned. He took a fake angel out of his bag and handed it to her while she fumed. She silently got up and walked over to Jasper.

"I want to make the naughty list with you" she whispered in his ear and he shuddered while Edward wrote her name down in the list.

Jasper easily escorted her out and shut the back door on her as Katie went over to Emmett.

"I just want to visit the North Pole" she said grinning and Emmett grinned.

"Ho ho ho merry Christmas" he said as Edward grinned and handed her a snow globe with a picture of the north pole and she grinned.

She got up and waited as Angela timidly went to sit with Emmett.

"I want to spend a great Christmas with my friends and family and for them all to be great" she said and I smiled.

Edward handed her a large bear out of the bag and a candy cane for being good and she took it smiling as she waited for the others.

"I want Mrs. Clause" Tyler said grinning.

"I'll take Angel" Eric added

"And I want Bells" Mike finished. We rolled out eyes and the guys instantly went to protective mode.

"Well Mrs. Clause is married" Emmett said and Tyler gulped at the venom in his voice.

"Angel is a sweet girl from above who is happily with her boyfriend" Jasper growled at Eric who just went to stand by Angela at the door.

"And Bells has a boyfriend at the North Pole and she is to busy writing names on the naughty and nice lost" he said as I grinned at him. They all ran out and the guys grinned.

It was finally 3:45 and we only had 15 minutes left till it was over and only a couple people left. I decided to go to the back of the throne to stand by Edward as he put his arm around me and I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, stop sucking my helpers face of Bells" Emmett said and I blushed and pulled away while they laughed.

Then the La Push pack came in and they all laughed at the Cullen's sitting there. Jake, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Claire were there as Clair looked really happy that she saw all of Santa's helpers there. I guess Jake still hadn't noticed us girls because they were all laughing at Jasper and Emmett so I stepped around and cleared my throat as Jacob and Embry's eyes widened at me.

"I'm spry but Santa's workshop has to get back to business soon and we don't have much time left, you'll have to make it quick" I said grinning as I sat down on the throne.

"Where's my elf?" I asked looking for Edward and Emmett shrugged.

"He's hiding behind the throne, he doesn't want to come out" Alice giggled and I grinned.

"Claire, would you like to help me get elf Anthony out?" I asked the little girl as she squealed and I heard Edward groaned.

"Anthony!" she whined and kept it up till she was practically whining. Edward groaned and came up and stepped around Rose to stand by her as the pack doubled in laughter.

"Hey, you wanna make the naughty list like my friends Mike, Tyler, and Eric?" he growled at them but they just kept laughing.

"Anthony that is no way to talk to children" Rose said keeping her role

"Sorry Mrs. Clause" Edward muttered rolling his eyes.

"Very good, now let me see the little girl" Emmett said in his Santa voice as Claire squealed and went to sit on Emmett.

"I want s pwincess dwess with makeup to pway with Quil" she said giggling as Emmet did his laugh. Edward handed her a makeup kit and a little dress and she squealed again.

"Thank you Santa, Mrs. Clause, Anthony, and…" she trailed of looking at me

"My name is Bells sweetie, like Jingle Bells" I said and she clapped.

Emily smiled at Claire and very hastily went to sit on Emmett while the guys tensed and Sam narrowed his eyes ready to attack.

"I just want a good time with Sam and his brothers" she said and we all smiled.

Edward handed her a Christmas carols CD and a piece of candy. Kim went next and skipped to Emmett.

"I want the same thing as Emily but I also want the protection of my Jared" she said and Edward handed her a book and piece of candy.

"I want Bells over there for Christmas" Jacob said grinning and I blushed.

"Sorry, but time for Bells and Anthony to go" Edward said as he picked me up and led me out.

"Hey, bring back my helper" Emmett called as Edward walked to the door.

"I'll bring her back in 5 minutes" Edward called over his shoulder and I giggled.

"Don't get on the naughty list!" he yelled over his shoulder while Alice, Rose, and Jasper burst out laughing at my blush.

"No promises" Edward said grinning as he shut the door on them.

"We only have 19 minutes more to endure of that so I'll just bring it down to 5 minutes" he said grinning and I gulped. My heart raced as he pressed his lips to mine and he grinned at my reaction.

I tangled my arms in his hair and he put his hand to secure my face to his and the other on my back.

After about 2 minutes we pulled away breathing heavily and he grinned. We still have 3 minutes left, how about we go snoop around?" he asked and I nodded not being able to think clearly, he dazzled me.

We went around the park looking at all the kids sitting on benches and playing around and I recognized some of the older kids too.

"Come on, we have to go back" he said as he led me to the workshop where the last 2 people were. When we finished with that we all grinned as we stood up to leave.

"Come on, Esme said we need to step out to the park to hand out the flyers and introduce os and all the things going on" Alice said

We came out and found everyone sitting in chairs as Esme was there telling people of how all the money would be going to the hospital and to charity to help homeless kids in the orphanage.

"Now, I would like to present Mrs. and Mr. Clause" she said As Emmett and Rose stepped out grinning. Everyone clapped as they stood there.

"Angel and Skippy" she said and Alice and Jasper went out as they cheered again.

"And our helpers Jingle Bells and Anthony" she finished as they clapped. Edward took my hand and we headed to the middle to go to the middle.

"Bells for short" I said into the mike and Esme nodded.

"Mrs. Clause will be in charge of the sled rides so if you want to take one you know who's in charge" Esme started

"Santa is taking care of the snow pile" she said. The snow pile was a mountain of snow where people went to play with snow.

"Angel is taking care of the ice skating" Alice waved at everyone grinning.

"Skippy will be doing the food (Cotton candy, popcorn, drinks, ginger bread cookies, and so on)" Esme said and Jasper smiled.

"Bells will be doing the pony rides" she said and I nodded. They had given me a job that I wanted to do because I loved ponies when I was little.

"And Anthony is doing the bounce house" she finished and everyone clapped.

"Have a good time" she said as we went to our areas. Esme let Emmett take the stuffing and beard of so that he was more comfortable but we all had to stay as we were.

I went straight to the pony's, who were in between the ice skating and food. The bounce house was across from me and the sled rides were next to the bounce house while the snow was in the middle. It was a very large square with little picture booths in between.

A line of little kids started forming and I saw Jake, Quil, and Claire in the middle. I let 2 kids on 1 pony, a brother and sister, and let them go around the circle 2 times before I went back to the entrance and let a girl on.

It continued like that until Claire got up and I sat her down. Jake and Quil got in with me as Quil took pictures and Jake walked next to me.

"So, enjoying the day Bells?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, the kids are fun but some guys are obnoxious" I said looking at the guys who were around the stable whistling and laughing.

"Yeah, so did I make the naughty or nice list?" he asked and I laughed.

"Oh I don't know, Anthony takes care of the list and I double check so I haven't seen yet" I grinned and he snorted.

"If it's up to _Anthony _I'm probably naughty" he sneered and I grinned.

"Well you are not supposed to flirt with elves" I said and he laughed.

"Remind me to be Anthony next year" he said and I laughed

"You would put the costume on?" I asked and he grimaced.

"As long as I'm your elf" he said and I blushed.

"Well, Esme organized it all and Alice, I mean Angel, got us the jobs because she didn't want Esme to have to pay the money that was going to the hospital and orphans on others" I said and he nodded

"So, you'll be doing this all week?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'll be with Anthony because it's pictures. Santa and Mrs. Clause will be in their cottage, Angel and Skippy will be in the sky, and I'll be in the workshop with Anthony" I said and he grimaced.

"Can we get a picture alone?" he asked and I shook my head. Esme said we were not allowed to make exceptions to the rule.

"I have to follow the rules of the job so it's either both of us or nothing" I said and he groaned.

We finally ended and I took Claire of as I took the next kid up. The rest of the day continued like that until my shift was over and I closed up.

I took the 4 ponies in their truck and made sure they had food and water before I went to see Edward in the bounce house.

"Come on, next round" he said as he let the next 6 up.

"How's it going?" I asked and he grinned

"Kids behaving but I had to take care of 3 of them that started pushing" he said and I nodded

"Tomorrow's picture day, we get to be together" I said and he grinned.

"Yes, and then we have the fair" he said, we were all excited about the fair because all the rides will be here and we could actually enjoy them because Esme had gotten professionals to work them.

When we finally finished up with everything and closed down we all grinned and headed to Carlisle and Esme. They were counting money and putting it in separate piles.

"We made 1050 dollars today, if you keep this up, we'll have enough to get new material and make changes to the orphanage" Esme said and we cheered.

"Pictures will be 10 dollars so our goal is to have twice as much because today it was 5 dollars" Esme said and we nodded.

"Anyone want to play?" Emmett asked as he ran to the bounce house and started jumping. I laughed and we ran their together to jump.

We jumped for about 5 minutes till I got board and ran to get cotton candy and popcorn. I ate it quickly and I ran to the sleds.

"Let's have a race" I called and they were all instantly next to me. I got on in front of Edward while he got on the back and we all went down.

Rose and Emmett came down first, Alice and Jasper second, and Edward and I were last. Then we went to the snow and I started making a snow angel, Rose and Alice built a snow man, Jasper and Emmett were having a snow fight against Edward.

Then we went to the ice rink and I watched them skate, I didn't want to go in knowing I would fall if I did. Edward finally got me in and I sled around with him holding on to me. When we finished with that we decided to go home. Emmett and Rose took the truck with the ponies, Edward and I took the Volvo, and Alice and Jasper took the other truck with the things.

When we got home we put the bounce machine box away in the attic along with the food machines, sled machine, and the skating things. Rose and Alice had made sure to take the rink apart and put it away and the snow had melted so we didn't worry about that.

Emmett let the ponies pile out in the back yard; the owner wouldn't get here till tomorrow night. We put hay and vegetables out and some water and smiled. Edward picked me up and we went around for a while before Alice dragged me in saying we had to rest for tomorrow.


	2. Character pictures

The next day I woke up and ate quickly while he Cullens got ready for today's events.

Alice got me changed into my elf outfit quickly and we headed off to the park to get in our booths.

"Ok, remember that we'll be in different booths and all" Alice said when we parked.

"Alice, it's only pictures" I said but she didn't listen as she ran to her booth. I rolled my eyes and took Edward's hand as we walked together to our booth.

The inside of our place actually looked like a Christmas factory with all kinds of toys and gadgets and fake elves everywhere. I found some elf ears on a table and handed them to Edward so we could give them to the kids.

The line started forming and I saw Esme outside of the booth letting people in. They had gotten a photographer to take the pictures with one of those cameras that prints the pictures automatically.

We spent the whole 3 hours smiling so much that my face hurt and when the teenagers started coming in we had to keep them still so that they wouldn't be all over us.

Mike, Jessica, and the whole group came in again grinning as all the guys went to stand next to me and the girls all went to practically strangle Edward.

We got them out quickly so that the next people could come in. I finally saw Jake and Clair out there smiling at me. When they came in Claire automatically jumped in Edward's arms and Jake went to stand by me. I know he would probably cut out Edward and Claire when he got home because of the way Edward went rigid when they took the picture.

When we finally finished taking pictures I sighed and got up to leave with Edward.

We went straight to the park where they had set up the same activities as yesterday. Jasper had switched jobs with me so I was in the food stand now and was serving people everything.

"I want a cotton candy, popcorn, soda, and cheese fries" a little girl said and I nodded as I ran to get everything. As I ran for the popcorn I slipped on some ice and fell on my back, probably giving everyone in line a good flask of my red underwear.

Everyone laughed at me as I struggled to get up under the ice until Edward; I mean Anthony, came to help me up and glared at everyone who laughed.

I started serving again until it hit 3 when everyone was going crazy with orders and I was messing every order up and Alice had to come and help me because I was about to go insane.

When we finally closed down I had bruises from the numerous falls I had taken and from some of the kids hitting me when we were taking the pictures.

"We got twice as much as yesterday with 100 dollars extra" Esme said as we cheered.

"Ok, remember tomorrow is the fun fair with everything else" Esme said as we nodded and ran out in a hurry to get out.

"You took quite a fall did you Bella?" Emmett asked once we got to the house.

"Shut up Emmett, I saw the pictures the kids got with you, you looked adorable" I said and he growled.

"Behave" Rose said and we shut up not wanting to get her mad.

"Hey, we still have the ponies for an hour, lets ride" Emmett suggested and we all nodded.

I got my little Amber, the youngest and my favorite, and I started racing with Alice around the field until we all got tiered and the man came and picked them up.

"Let's watch a movie!" Emmett cheered and we nodded as we went in.

"Let's watch the eye" he cheered and we nodded.

We sat down together on the couch, I on Edward's lap next to Alice was was on Jasper's lap and Emmett and Rose were on the funny boy.

I was ok until the part where the girl looked through the peep hole in the door and saw nothing but when she checked again and saw the thing pop out I screamed and my popcorn landed all over Edward and Jasper while Emmett laughed like a maniac.

I think I made a new record for blushing just now.

I actually cried at the end when I saw the girls eyes pop back out just when everything had ended.

"Why are you crying?" Emmett asked confused like everyone else

"Everything finally ended and she would be able to finally see but her the glass went in her eyes from the explosion. That is really sad" I said sniffling and they all chuckled.

"Night!" I yelled over my shoulder as Edward led me to his bed to sleep for tomorrow.


	3. Fair!

Today I woke up already in my outfit with makeup on and my hair curled. I looked up confused but understood when I saw Alice come in with my breakfast.

I ate quickly in the car because we were running a bit late.

"Ok, Esme said we only needed to work for the first 3 hours because 4 of the men cant be here till then so Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I will be in the machines while Bella you and Rose can work in the food counter till the person in charge gets here" Alice explained and we nodded.

When we got there I gasped in surprise. In the park there was a Ferris wheel, lots of roller coasters, 2 fun houses, about 5 concession stands, where Rose and I would be working in the main one. A love tunnel, a stage with instruments on top, lots of tables where the crafts would be, that is where we would be working for part of the time, and many other things you found at amusement parks like go carts, Viking ship, boating pool, glass house, driving school bus, merry go rounds, and etc. there could only be one explanation, Alice.

"They did a good job in picking you to organize this, only you would go this extreme" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, the money is for a good cause, and it'll be the best Christmas week Forks has ever had!" Alice cheered and I rolled my eyes though I knew she was right.

Alice dragged Rose and I to the biggest stand in the middle of the theme park where we would be and then dragged Emmett to the merry go round, Edward to the 1st fun house, Jasper to the other fun house, and she went to the mirror room.

"Looks like Alice went overboard" I told Rose as she stood on the other window.

"She is Alice, of course she will" she said and we laughed. I was getting better along with Rose ever since I came back from Italy and she told me her stories the other night. **(And it is still during Eclipse before the new born fight and everything come up, they are not engaged yet)**

"Yeah, well, we begin now so get ready" she said as we put on our green and red aprons, designer, and our santa hats.

I was going a bit better now that Rose was here to help and guys tended to go to her but it wasn't much help that there were more people now and the park will be open till midnight. Of course I only had to work here for 3 hours and then we all head to arts and crafts.

Most people mostly wanted cotton candy, funnel cakes, and drinks. Alice had made the cotton candy green and red colored, the funnel cakes had red and green sprinkle, and the drink cups were full of Christmas decorations. Even the popcorn bags had some decoration in it.

When the workers finally showed up we left them to their work and went to the rest of the guys.

We all walked to the tables where we would be working till 2. It opened at 11 and it was already 10:55 so there were already lines forming.

Alice ran to the face paint area for girls, Emmett was doing face paint for guys, Jasper was doing tattoos, Rose was doing ginger bread cookies, Edward was doing gingerbread houses, and I was doing the crafts like drawings and all that.

Alice finally opened the doors and lots of kids mostly ran to the cookies and face paintings so I didn't have much work, that's probably why they assigned me this. I had fun drawing elves, snowmen, Santa, and all kinds of Christmas things.

I could see all the kids that came to me had snow men, trees, angels, elves, and reindeer faces for the most part. Some kids even had ginger bread men and houses with them. I had fun talking to the kids and making them smile spreading the Christmas spirit.

When we finally finished with our shift we grinned and walked around the park, some people asking for pictures because we were still in our costumes. Emmett was the one that had most pictures taken but Rose, Alice, and I were a huge hit with the guys too.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Alice yelled and we nodded. We didn't even have to wait in line so we got on quickly. I sat with Edward, Alice and Jasper on the cart on top, and Emmett and Rose on top of them.

"Enjoying Christmas Bells?" Edward asked me and I grinned

"Of course I am dear Anthony" I answered and we laughed.

He leaned in and kissed me until we heard cat calls and whistles coming from Emmett and Jasper. I also noticed everyone in the wheel was staring at us.

"Someone's making the naughty list!" Jasper yelled and I blushed

"Ho ho ho, and to think they were my best helpers and now this?" Emmett said shaking his head in fake sadness and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Santa, I think even you maid the naughty list at night!" Edward, I mean Anthony, yelled back and everyone laughed. I also recognized Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry in 2 of the carts laughing but Jacob also looked mad. Probably saw Edward and I kissing.

"Shut it helper or I may just fire you!" Emmett yelled back.

"You can't fire us! Only Angel can… and Skippy!" I yelled and Jasper glared at me while everyone laughed.

"Well my dear Bells, It's my damn workshop and you and E-Anthony work for me so I can do whatever the hell I want!" he thundered and everyone stared at him shocked.

"Ooh, Santa is a bad influence, he isn't behaving. I'm glad he doesn't act like that in front of children!" Edward yelled and everyone laughed

"And making out with my elf isn't?" Emmett asked and I blushed again. I love Emmett but he could be really annoying at times.

"And making out with Mrs. Clause isn't?" Edward asked back. By now even some people from the floor were staring at us.

"My wife"

"My girlfriend"

"Both of you shut up!" Rose and I yelled and they instantly became quiet pouting. Everyone laughed and I saw Jacob clapping. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him but he just winked. Edward growled, probably his thoughts, and put his arm around me.

We finally got of the ride and Alice smiled.

"Fun house" was her only words and with that we took off.

We got inside the fun house and I instantly saw myself with lots of curves in a mirror and laughed. Then I saw myself really fat and laughed again. This was really fun; we even got to go down a slide and all.

Then we went to the love tunnel and I cuddled up with Edward. He smiled as some romantic songs started paying and I could see cupid and hearts everywhere.

"Where were we before we so _rudely_ got interrupted?" he asked yelling out that words and I heard Emmett laugh 2 seats behind us.

"I don't know you'll have to remind me" I whispered and he snickered as he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned more into the kiss and I could feel him smirking under my lips as he rubbed his tong on my lower lips. I gladly aloud entrance and our tongs battled for dominance in my mouth. He finally won and I let him take the lead but all too soon it was over as I saw light in front of us.

"Got some action huh Eddie?" Emmett asked when we stepped out and Edward growled fixing his hair while I fixed my lip gloss and hair. I quickly wiped the lip gloss of Edward and he snickered.

"Let's go to the Viking ship!" Alice cheered and I gulped when I saw the huge ship. We walked quicelt stopping every once in a while for pictures with people when we got to the ship. I saw Mike and the crew at the bigining of the line. This would be interesting, I thought to myself.

We walked up to the front and they stared at us as if we were crazy.

"Do you need something?" Lauren asked and we rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, for you to leave" Alice muttered and we snickered. The ride finished and the man let us in before anyone.

"That's not fair, we've been waiting for 15 minutes and they just went straight in!" Lauren whined to the security guard.

"Sorry miss" was all he said and they stood there protesting.

"If you're not forgetting something" Alice started interrupting them "Our family bought everything here so we practically own this" Alice finished and they glared but got in quietly behind us.

Oh joy, they were in the same row as us.

"Bella, we have to go to the school bus after this" Alice cheered as the ride started.

"Let me survive this first" I said and they laughed.

"Wimp" I heard Jessica mutter and they all turned to glare at her.

The ride started off slowly but after a while I was screaming and holding on to Edward for dear life while Alice and Rose just screamed and put their hands in the air along with Emmett and Jasper. Edward was to busy holding me to do anything.

For a while the Cullen's were just laughing at us humans screaming and people were staring at them as if they were crazy. I could see Mike, Tyler, and Eric trying to look cool like them but it was hard.

"Faster!" Emmett screamed and more people stared at him crazily.

When it finally ended we got out and Alice made us run to the bus. It wasn't as bad as the boat; I sat with Edward and Alice while Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were in the seat next to us.

When that ended we went to the go carts and we each got a different car because there were 6 cars and we wanted to be there by ourselves. I got light blue, Rose got red, Alice got pink, Jasper got red, Emmett got green, and Edward got dark blue.

I tried to stay far away from Emmett who was hitting everyone at full force and mostly went with Rose and Alice. When our time there ended we went to the boat.

"let's go in pairs!" Emmett said and we nodded

"But not your mate" Alice added and we agreed. I went with Emmett, Alice with Edward, and Rose with Jasper. I sprayed Edward and Alice while Emmett raced around. Then I got Jasper, making sure nbot to get Rose because she would kill me, and then I got splashed by Alice.

When we got out of there we went to the glass house and played hide and go seek in there, it wasn't easy because of all the mirrors though.

"Merry go round!" Alice and Emmett cheered and we groaned as we let them drag us.

I got on a white horse with Edward, Alice and Jasper decided to get in a pink horse, and Emmett and Rose got on a blue horse together.

"I'm getting dizzy" I said after the 2nd lap and they smiled.

"Let's go faster!" Emmett cheered.

"We cant, this is for little kids" Edward corrected and Emmett pouted.

After we finally got off of it they took us to all the roller coasters. By the time we had gone around the whole park I was ready to throw up. The park was finally going to close in 1 hour when Alice grinned. She dragged us to a huge ball that had to long things that looked like rubber bands on the side.

"What is this Alice?" I asked confused.

"Sling shot" she said and I gulped. That didn't sound safe or slow.

I sat down between Edward and Emmett while Rose sat on Emmett's other side, Alice next to her, and Jasper between Edward and Alice in a circle. The safety bars went down and I noticed a camera on the top and that the floor was see through.

The slings finally shot us into the air and I screamed like crazy. When it finally ended Alice and Emmett came out laughing at my face and asked to buy the video of that. I shook from fear when Alice finally said that magic words.

"We have to go home now"

I sighed in relief and as soon as we got home I changed and flopped down on the bed.


	4. Secret Santa

When I finally woke up the next morning I found peace. Today we had the day of so we would be doing secret Santa between us. We had all day to find a gift and at night we would be handing out the gifts. I put on simple jeans and a brown tank top with flats.

I went down to find Rose in a mini skirt with a tank top and flats and Alice in shorts with a tank top and flats.

The guys were wearing simple shorts and shirts with sneakers.

"Ok, so here's the hat" Alice said as she came in with a big hat with papers in them.

"Ok, you know the rules, and no powers" Alice said and they all nodded as we all took a name out of the bag.

_Jasper _

The paper said in big letters. What could I buy a guy who loved the Civil war?

I instantly got an idea and smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to go out, see you at 5" I called and they nodded as I left.

* * *

We were all sitting down around Alice's huge Christmas tree with gifts in our hands.

"Ok, Emmett, you go first!" Alice cheered and he nodded

He took out a bag wrapped in pink and grinned as he handed it to me. I gulped at what Emmett could have gotten me and carefully opened the bag. I blushed when I saw the bras and panty sets in there and glared at Emmett as he laughed. The underwear had little Christmas designs on it with the words 'Naughty' on them and the bra was red with a green border with the words 'Nice'

Let me see!" Alice cheered and burst out laughing along with everyone else when she held it out.

Edward just smacked Emmett on the head and he just kept grinning.

"Ok, Bella, go" Alice said when they had finished chuckling. I got my blue bag and walked over to hand it to Jasper.

He opened it and I bit my lip as he opened the gift.

"Page 89" I whispered and he nodded as he flipped pages of the book. He gasped when he saw the inside and everyone stared curious

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"Major Jasper Whitlock was reported missing today. No one has found his body yet and we think he got ambushed and sent to the other side. We are mourning for our lost Major, our youngest to get that role. I am headed back to the base to fight for the death of my good friend today. Wish me luck. Major Linn" Jasper read from the big brown civil war book.

Everyone stared astonished and Jasper turned to me surprised.

"Where did you find this?" jasper asked and I grinned.

A couple weeks ago I was board and decided to Google your human names. When I looked you up lots of webs came up but one of the civil war caught my attention and I opened it to find that it was diaries of soldiers, and your name was in it. I went to the library today to find it" I said and he smiled.

"Thank you Bella" he said and hugged me while I smiled.

"Ok, Jasper's turn!" Alice cheered and he grinned picking up a big green bag. He handed it to Emmett and he quickly destroyed the paper.

He took out a bottle of whip cream, handcuffs, a prankster book, and lots of other pranking toys. We groaned while Emmett beamed and Jasper grinned.

"Thanks Jazz" Emmett said and smiled.

"Ok, your go Rose" Edward said and she nodded and handed Alice a huge pink bag. Alice opened it and screamed.

"Oh my god you got me my own clothing line!" she squealed and I grinned. Of course it was perfect for Alice, and Rose would be the only one to think of it.

"Thanks Rose, but it's my turn!" she smiled as she handed Edward a little box.

He opened it and his eyes widened. When I looked inside it had a pair of keys and a picture of a Volvo xc60 in solver.

"Thank you Alice!" Edward cheered and she laughed.

"No biggie" she grinning. He quickly put his keys away and turned to Rose. He handed her a large red bag and she ripped it open. Inside was a mirror with a golden frame and I could see her name in scrawled in it in silver letter. But what surprised me was that it had her human name and not her vampire name. there were also some twinkle lights that were on the borders.

Rose gasped and looked super happy.

"How did you find this?" she asked and Edward grinned.

"I went online to a little antique shop in New York. It was super small on a corner and I found the mirror. I had it priority shipped to get here in less than 24 hours" he said and I understood. Rose was born in New York so it was probably hers.

"Thank you" she said smiling and we all grinned.

"Ok, let's eat!" Alice cheered. She took out some food and gave it to me as I dug in. I ate quickly and when I finished Edward dragged me outside for a quick spin in his car.

When we finished with that it was already 11 so I went straight to bed for Christmas tomorrow and the last day at the park.


	5. Talent show!

Today I woke up by Alice and Emmett jumping on the bed yelling that it was Christmas day!

They raced me down to a huge tree now full of presents.

"Alice, I told you I didn't want anything" I whined. Knowing them they got me something.

"Since when do I listen Bella?' she asked as the whole family showed up I laughed when I saw Edward wearing reindeer antlers with bells on top of his head. I giggled, only he could pull something so stupid of and make it look cute.

"Ok, we only each got one present per person" Carlisle said trying to sooth me and I nodded.

"Ok, first is Esme from Alice" Carlisle started.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ In the end Esme had gotten lots of clothes from Alice and Jasper, a car from Rose and Emmett, a new home to decorate from Edward and I, and an island in Rio from Carlisle.

Emmett had a new Wii console from Jasper and Alice, a play station from Edward and I, some toys I don't even want to know what they were from Rose, and Carlisle and Esme had given both Rose and Emmett a house as their presents.

Alice had all clothes from everyone, and Jasper actually got her a 2 week trip to Milan, Tokyo, New York, and Paris.

Rose had lots of clothes and lingerie from Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, and a new car from Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I had gotten her a front cover of a magazine pic from when she did modeling in the 80s.

Jasper had everything from the civil war. Books, uniforms, webs, pictures, and Alice had even tracked down his uniform.

Carlisle had stuff involving history like old deeds that were never found, some things from his past, and a picture of him as a hippie from Emmett.

Edward got a car, clothes (Alice), I got him a new Piano, and Carlisle tracked down a baby picture of Edward from when he was human.

I got clothes from Alice and Jasper and I found a credit card hidden in there, Rose and Emmett got me a car that I had to accept because they wouldn't let me say no, Carlisle and Esme got me a phone, actually it was a blueberry phone, and Edward got me a necklace with a lion and lamb with the words _'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' _engraved in them and an I Pod

My favorite was the necklace but they wouldn't let me complain about the expensive gifts.

Now I was sitting in a chair between Alice and Edward watching the little kids part of the talent show. Alice and Rose were voting on the little girl who was modeling to win but there were still many others.

Then a girl with her light blonde hair up in pig tails came out wearing a Santa dress smiling. She started singing Santa baby and we all smiled. I loved her, her voice was like an angel and she was even dancing.

"I like her the most" I said and Edward along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still like the modeling toddler" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

When the little kid's part of it finished we cheered as we announced Santa baby girl the winner and the model girl for second. A little boy got third for dancing to 20 songs mixed together perfectly.

Now the other kids were coming out, the older kids.

I was board because all the girls just acted sluty and the guys were acting dumb.

I chocked when I saw Jessica, Lauren, Katie, Mike, Tyler, and Eric come out. The girls were wearing small Santa skirts and tops with boots and the guys were in simple red jeans and red shirts.

They started doing an exact replica of mean girls jingle bell rock but edited on the part where they knock the radio over to keep dancing. The guys were just there to do a couple of dance moves in the back while the girls danced in the front.

We stood there shocked when they came out and then burst out laughing. That was by far the funniest thing I had ever seen.

A while later Jacob, the pack, and the imprints, came out in Santa hats and they started dancing to deck the halls. They were doing pretty good until Emmett decided to change it to "Who let the dogs out' and everyone started laughing while they glared at us.

Then Angela came out in a long white dress with Ben next to her and they started singing 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer' together.

It was the first act I actually liked the whole time. When they finished we clapped and got up to announce the winners.

"In third place is Nicole for the song We wish you a merry Christmas while standing on her hands" Emmett announced and everyone clapped as she took her price.

"Second are the deck the halls kids" Jasper grumbled as the pack took the price. It had took a lot of convincing to do that.

"And in first are Angela and Ben" Edward said and everyone cheered as they smiled and took their price.

"Ok, this is the end of our Christmas week and we would like to end it with a show we have put together for tonight" Alice said and everyone cheered as we got into positions. I stood with Edward holding my waist an dmy back to the crowd and Rose was in the same position with Emmett while Alice was facing the crowd with Jasped holding her waist behind her

(Alice)

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You

Then Rose finally turned and started singing

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Then I had to turn and started singing too

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

We all started dancing and singing together as the guys twirled, danced, and sang some backup lines with us

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)

We finally finished and everyone clapped as we got off the stage.

"Thank you and we will se you next year!" Esme said as everyone started leaving and we ran to our cars.

"This is my best Christmas ever" I said and we all laughed as we drove home.

**Ok, so this is the end. I hope you liked the ending and all. I want to focus on my other stories now so don't be expecting a sequels… sorry, but I have those other stories going for a while now.**

**Merry belated Christmas and have a Happy New Year!'**

**PS the outfits are now posted on my profile!**


End file.
